


Любовь смерти

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Модерн AU о том, как Джон Сноу и Король ночи встретились в новой жизни. Расширенная версия «Ради любви».





	Любовь смерти

**Author's Note:**

> https://pp.userapi.com/c855020/v855020803/3efc5/GS8Fq1pFlGo.jpg

Ледяной человек смотрел жуткими голубыми глазами. Такими холодными, безжизненными. С застывшей яростью на дне - такой же мертвой, как и все вокруг.  
Джон проснулся в паршивом настроении. Он ненавидел дни, когда ему снились эти чертовы зомби. Нападали на него раз за разом, погребали под собой, рвали на части. Им не было конца. А он все никак не мог добежать до ледяного человека. Он знал, что все закончится, едва клинок пронзит его грудь. Знал - но никогда не удавалось его коснуться. Джон всегда просыпался от того, что мертвецы убивали его.  
Это раздражало. Этому не мог найти объяснение даже психотерапевт, которого он посещал вот уже много лет раз в две недели. В его голове не было для этого причин. Вместе они докопались до самого детства - но не нашли там абсолютно ничего. У него была хорошая, почти идеальная жизнь. Любящие родители и полная свобода. И моральные ценности, не позволившие всему этому испортить его и загнать в тюрьму.  
Джон лениво потянулся, решив выбросить из головы свои кошмары. Реальность была приятнее. Здесь ему не нужно было ничего решать. Он вел тихую и размеренную жизнь. Никакой ответственности, никаких трудностей. Никаких обязательств - даже в отношениях. Друзья надолго рядом с ним не задерживались, а связывать себя с кем-то романтическими узами не было совершенно никакого желания. Хватало и секса на одну ночь. У него была молодость - что нужно было еще?  
Шаркая по полу тапочками, он поплелся готовить завтрак. Если бы у него была девушка, можно было бы свалить это на нее. Может, в этом и состоял смысл?  
Он как раз разогревал какой-то полуфабрикат, извлеченный из холодильника, когда зазвонил телефон. Очень не хотелось трогать его грязными руками, но вдруг там было что-то важное? Как назло он бросил его экраном вниз.  
\- Алло, мам, - все же ответил Джон, увидев высветившуюся на экране надпись. - Я сейчас немного занят, перезвони мне.  
Но неожиданно в трубке раздался совсем не ее голос. Холодный, хрипящий, как свист ледяного ветра. Джон вздрогнул то ли от этого голоса, то ли от того, что он произнес:  
\- Женщина, у которой при себе был этот телефон, попала в автокатастрофу. Ты должен прийти на опознание. Тебе есть куда записать адрес морга?  
Привычная реальность разбилась на осколки. И прошлое мгновение вдруг сделалось безмерно далеким. Он постоянно видел во сне мертвецов, но ему даже в голову не приходило, что он когда-нибудь увидит их наяву. Что это будут его близкие.  
\- Ты меня слышишь?  
\- А, да, - опомнился Джон. На сколько минут он завис, пытаясь уложить это в голову? - Да. Я пишу.  
Какая-то часть него отказывалась поверить в это безумие. Мозг упорно игнорировал произошедшее. За всю дорогу до морга Джон так и не смог найти в себе ничего, кроме какой-то тоскливой пустоты и смутного ощущения, что жизнь не будет прежней уже никогда. До него все еще не доходило, что случилось. И он не хотел, чтобы когда-нибудь дошло.  
В морге его встретил полицейский. Пришлось подписать какие-то бумаги. Не хотелось вникать.  
Джон ждал, что испытает хоть что-то, увидев ее - мертвую, реальную, но так и не почувствовал ничего. Как будто что-то умерло внутри него самого. Привычная картина мира? Наверное, психике нужно было больше времени, чтобы адаптироваться.  
Пока он стоял и смотрел, полицейский уже ушел. Он примерно описал, как это произошло. Но этого почему-то оказалось мало. Чтобы поверить. Чтобы состыковать это с реальностью.  
Джон обернулся, ища глазами хоть кого-нибудь. Тут же должен был еще кто-то быть? Не оставили же его с трупами наедине?  
Но никого не было. Совсем. Тишина. Пустота. И мертвецы.  
Джон вдруг ощутил, что задыхается. Нет, они не вставали и не тянулись к нему, не нападали. Они лежали. Мертвые, неподвижные. Но этого было достаточно. Этого, блять, было достаточно.  
Он провалился в пучину собственного страха и очнулся на полу, смутно представляя, сколько прошло времени. Он полусидел, и его придерживали чьи-то руки. Когда он поднял голову, то вздрогнул, и его едва не накрыло снова. Как же голубые глаза ледяного человека из сна были похожи на эти, смотрящие на него сейчас.  
\- Воды? Нашатыря? - хладнокровно спросил их обладатель. Видимо, ему было не впервой.  
\- Не надо, - сдавленно ответил Джон, поднимаясь на ноги. Это удалось с некоторым трудом. - Это просто паническая атака. Уже прошло.  
Он узнал этот голос. Именно этот человек ему звонил. Местный патологоанатом. Среднего возраста на вид, с жесткими, безэмоциональными чертами лица. Он не был похож на человека из сна. Или был? Только... глаза.  
Как его угораздило угодить в собственный кошмар? Этот властелин мертвецов был ничем не лучше того. Хотелось поскорее убраться отсюда. Пусть отец забирает мать из морга, когда прилетит из командировки. Вернуться сюда - выше его сил. Как бы он, черт возьми, хотел, чтобы все это просто его не касалось! Чтобы это был лишь очередной кошмар!  
\- Присядь, - посоветовал патологоанатом. - Приди в себя. Тебе не стоит в таком состоянии садиться за руль.  
Он правда считал, что после такого можно просто взять и прийти в себя?  
И все же Джон почему-то послушался его. Не хотелось повторить судьбу матери, умерев с ней в один день. Во многом потому, что было бы невероятно стремно пополнить ряды мертвецов их голубоглазого властелина. В этом почему-то было больше отталкивающего, чем в самой перспективе умереть.  
Патологоанатом сел напротив. Он ничего не говорил. Он смотрел. Нет, он пялился. Неотрывно, не моргая. Нагло, нескромно, не скрываясь. От этого становилось не по себе.  
\- Чего? - нервно огрызнулся Джон, не выдержав. Он хотел домой. Сделать вид, что ничего не происходит.  
\- Ничего, - спокойно ответил патологоанатом.  
\- Ну и все, - сорвавшийся голосом брякнул Джон, ощущая себя ребенком в песочнице. У него сдавали нервы. Стоило плюнуть на все и вызвать такси.  
Он старался не смотреть по сторонам. Уйти в себя. Но там тоже были мертвецы. Больше всего на свете он хотел не видеть их хотя бы наяву.  
Это было невыносимо.  
\- Я так больше не могу! - взвыл он, вскакивая и топая ногой, как капризный ребенок. - Не могу это терпеть, куда мне теперь от этого бежать!  
Из глаз наконец хлынули запоздалые слезы. Ему не было жаль мать - ему было жаль себя. И свою рухнувшую идиллию. Он не мог думать о других, когда ему едва хватало сил на самого себя.  
Патологоанатом поднялся со стула и, подойдя к нему, молча заключил в объятия. Такие уверенные и сильные, что стало совершенно плевать на все остальное - достаточно было лишь этого утешения от незнакомца, который провоцировал триггеры в его голове. А потому Джон крепко вцепился в него и разрыдался, не стараясь сдержаться. Впервые в жизни было по-настоящему больно и страшно. Он просто не выдержал бы все это один.  
Он плакал, наверное, не меньше получаса. Вокруг не было часов, а ощущение времени потерялось. Для всех, кто здесь находился, время остановилось. Для всех - кроме них двоих.  
Он ощущал себя так глупо, когда поднял голову с его плеча, пытаясь унять затихающие всхлипы. И непроизвольно вцепился в его плечи, как будто тело протестовало, не желая отстраняться. Но нельзя было вечно так стоять. Обнимать незнакомца. Рыдать у него на плече. Стоило убраться отсюда. Как можно скорей. И никогда больше не видеть его и его мертвецов. Хотя бы наяву. Реальность перемешалась с кошмарами. И он перестал их различать. Он ощущал, что сходит с ума.  
Резко отпрянув, Джон развернулся и выбежал прочь. Как это было глупо. Как невежливо. Но по-другому он просто не смог.

***

Уже несколько дней Джон не выходил из дома. Не хватало жажды саморазрушения даже чтобы уйти в запой. Но и жить было совершенно невозможно.  
Он не мог просто лежать. Но стоило взяться за какое-нибудь дело, все валилось из рук. Он не знал, куда себя деть. Как вообще теперь жить дальше. Он забыл, как жить.  
Он не отвечал на звонки. Даже не смотрел на экран телефона. Но в какой-то момент тот сам оказался в поле зрения. Когда на нем высветилось «мама», предательски защипало в глазах.  
\- Алло, - прохрипел Джон, подняв трубку. - Это снова ты? Я скину тебе контакты отца. Обсуждай все вопросы с ним.  
Он убежал так быстро, что не забрал даже телефон. Может, зря. Но какое это теперь имело значение.  
\- Нет, - прошелестел из динамика шипяще-свистящий голос. Вкрадчивый, но ледяной. - Я хотел встретиться с тобой.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Какой повод я должен придумать, чтобы ты счел его убедительным?  
Почему-то от этого пробрало на нервный смешок.  
\- Отдашь мне телефон матери. Он не твой, не звони с него.  
\- Я звонил со своего. Ты не ответил.  
Да. Много раз.  
\- Когда и где?  
Лишь бы не в морге с мертвецами. Если бы он попал туда снова, домой бы уже не вернулся. Сразу в дурку - возможно, на несколько лет.  
Полчаса спустя Джон приплелся в парк. С недавних пор на относительно близкие расстояния он предпочитал ходить пешком. Не доверял ни автомобилю, ни самому себе. Возможно, в большей степени самому себе.  
Патологоанатом уже ждал его. Стоял у пруда, сунув руки в карманы длиннополого плаща, и смотрел. Пялился. Он на все и всегда так пялился? Жуть.  
\- Привет, - поздоровался Джон, поравнявшись с ним. Не зная, что еще сказать. Как-то неловко было снова смотреть в лицо тому, у кого несколько дней назад разрыдался на плече. А потом позорно сбежал. - Телефон.  
Патологоанатом извлек из кармана мобильник и протянул ему. Но, когда Джон взял его, не дал отдернуть руку, вцепившись в запястье. Как гребаный маньяк. Вокруг были люди. Неужели он не понимал, как это выглядит?  
\- Что? - нервно спросил Джон, неотрывно глядя в его голубые глаза. Чертовы глаза повелителя мертвых из кошмаров.  
\- Давай... пройдемся, - предложил патологоанатом, явно с трудом подбирая подходящую формулировку.  
\- Это можно было сказать словами. Отпусти меня. И не делай так больше.  
Его пальцы действительно разжались. Точно маньяк. Какой-нибудь социопат, годами тусующийся с мертвыми и одичавший в одиночестве. В его-то годы не быть в состоянии пригласить человека на свидание без хватаний за руки...  
Он невъебенно пугал. Но воображение все равно было гораздо страшней. Может, поэтому Джон согласился. Ему отчаянно хотелось сравнить. Уловить разницу. Разграничить реальность и сон.  
Уже темнело. В сумерках Джон почему-то ощутил умиротворение. И стало легче. От прохладного свежего воздуха. От того, что он был не один.  
Они просто шли рядом. Молча - потому что им нечего было друг другу сказать. Но этого было достаточно. Именно этого. Впервые за все эти дни.  
Посомневавшись, Джон все же взял его за руку. Будь на его месте красивая молодая девушка - было бы нечего смущаться. Да даже если бы это был парень! Но никак не мрачный молчаливый мужик, годящийся ему в отцы! Он ощущал себя невероятно неловко, когда решился на это. Патологоанатом тут же крепко сжал его руку в своей.  
Так вышло. Так сложилось. Это ни от чего не зависело. Уж точно не от него самого. Его кошмары не имели отношения ни к этому мужику, ни к смерти матери. Проблемы были с его психикой, а не с существующей реальностью. Это он сходил с ума, а не целый мир.  
Не хотелось оставаться одному. Ни на секунду. Он спал при свете, но все равно просыпался от кошмаров. Боясь, что однажды не поймет, что проснулся. Что разница сотрется совсем.  
Было уже за полночь, когда усталость сморила настолько, что он едва мог идти. Но впервые за эти дни кто-то был рядом. Мертвые отступили, потому что рядом находился кто-то живой. Он не мог это просто отпустить.  
За весь вечер они так и не сказали ни слова. Только сейчас Джон негромко попросил:  
\- Пойдем ко мне.  
Патологоанатом кивнул. И на этом их снова поглотило молчание. До тех пор, пока Джон не ввалился в квартиру, с порога начиная раздеваться, и не бросил устало:  
\- Плащ повесь в прихожей, там есть крючок.  
Хотелось только лечь и вырубиться. Даже если это означало снова упасть в объятия мертвецов.  
\- У меня ни на что сейчас нет сил, - объяснил он, стоя перед гостем уже голым по пояс. Было немного совестно, что он не сказал этого раньше. Но тогда, может, патологоанатом к нему бы и не пошел. - Ни морально, ни физически. Я уже много дней толком не сплю. Побудь со мной сегодня. А завтра у нас будет секс.  
Он ждал какой угодно реакции, но, похоже, патологоанатом вообще не любил лишних слов и предпочитал говорить только по делу. Он коротко уточнил:  
\- Где мне лечь?  
\- Со мной. На кровать.  
Он не был уверен, что это сработает. Но стоило попробовать - что он терял?  
Он никогда не лежал в постели с кем-то, кого прежде не трахнул. Это было какое-то новое ощущение. Странное. Вся жизнь теперь была странной.  
Он не решался прижаться к патологоанатому или придвинуться ближе. Только взял его за руку, чтобы чувствовать, что он здесь.  
\- Как твое имя? - пришел в голову запоздалый вопрос.  
\- Рекс Грессил.  
\- Джон Сноу.  
Ну не глупо ли было знакомиться только теперь?

***

Утро выдалось каким-то странным. Джон не сразу понял, что было не так. Только спустя пару минут до него дошло. Он выспался.  
Он повернул голову. На него смотрели голубые глаза. Знакомые, пугающие, но родные - потому что не было ничего роднее кошмаров из головы. Этот человек не разграничил реальность и воображение. Он связал их так крепко, что просто перестало иметь значение, что реально, а что нет. Потому что рядом с ним было хорошо. И не было страшно. Больше не было. Не было мертвецов. Только он.  
\- Будешь завтракать? - почему-то выпалил Джон как-то невпопад. Ничего больше не пришло в голову. Даже банальное «спасибо», которое вертелось на языке.  
\- Мне пора на работу, - ответил Рекс.  
Джон перевел взгляд на часы. Черт, да он уже опаздывал! Он что, лежал и ждал его пробуждения? Зачем? От этого стало как-то неловко. Поперся в дом к парню, которого видел второй раз в жизни, поспал с ним рядом и собирался просто уйти? Чего он вообще хотел, раз даже ни о чем не попросил взамен? Странный, молчаливый, мрачный патологоанатом. Может, ему просто захотелось провести время с кем-то живым?  
Джон не разглядел его вчера. Зато сегодня, пока Рекс одевался, обратил внимание на его сухое, но жилистое тело. Он не казался грозным, но в нем чувствовалась скрытая сила. Он вообще казался очень... загадочным. Непонятным. И это было интересно. Это притягивало. Его хотелось узнать лучше. Потому что он был не похож ни на кого из тех, с кем Джон имел дело раньше.  
\- Я тебя подброшу, - предложил Джон, откидывая одеяло и опуская ноги на пол. Нашаривая взглядом тапки, которые как назло куда-то запропастились.  
\- Я поймаю такси, - откликнулся Рекс уже из прихожей.  
Он собирался быстро и четко, а его движения были так же скупы, как и его слова. Дверь хлопнула прежде, чем Джон поднялся с постели. Он не успел попрощаться, не успел поблагодарить. Пару минут он провел в растерянности. Потом встал и нехотя поплелся в ванную. Ему-то никуда не было нужно. Он жил на деньги родителей, изредка перебиваясь творческими подработками. Правда, теперь, когда мать была мертва - черт знает, может, отцу и надоело бы держать его у себя на шее. Ему и так хватало проблем. Но Джон надеялся, что этого не произойдет хотя бы в ближайшее время. Выходить из дома и что-то решать сейчас было выше его сил.  
И все же сегодня он вышел из дома. Чтобы вернуться туда, где не хотел бы оказаться больше никогда.  
\- Привет, - робко буркнул он, заглядывая за дверь и находя Рекса за заполнением каких-то бумаг. - Ты так быстро убежал, даже не поел. Я принес тебе обед.  
Впервые он видел, как Рекс усмехнулся. Сухо, сдержанно, одним уголком губ. На его лице наконец-то были хоть какие-то эмоции. Правда, не очень человеческие. Все равно.  
Джон плюхнулся рядом, поставив пакет на стол. Теперь он не знал, куда себя деть. Уйти? Это было как-то глупо. Он же только что пришел.  
\- Можно я тут посижу? - спросил он, ощущая себя полнейшим дураком.  
Рекс кивнул. И продолжил заниматься своими делами. Долго усидеть на месте Джон не смог. Спустя несколько минут вскочил и пошел прогуляться по моргу. Утешая себя тем, что это хороший способ посмотреть страху в лицо. На самом деле хотелось убраться отсюда подальше. Его одновременно и тянуло к этому месту, и отталкивало. Или дело было не в месте?  
«Ничего ты не знаешь, Джон Сноу», - всплыло в памяти. Рыжеволосая, жесткая и бескомпромиссная девушка. Из снов. Он никогда не встречал ее в реальности. И слава богу - с него хватило повелителя мертвецов.  
Хотя сны о ней были приятнее. Там был секс. Но потом она умирала - так же, как и все. Всегда.  
Когда он, прогулявшись по моргу, вернулся к Рексу, тот уминал принесенный им обед. Джон не готовил сам - он никогда не делал этого даже для себя. Просто заскочил по дороге в макдоналдс. В какой-то мере он чувствовал себя обязанным. Это был способ отплатить добром на добро.  
Он встал в проходе, опершись плечом на косяк. И смотрел. Он не умел пялиться так пронзительно и жутко, как это делал Рекс. Но все же тот заметил на себе его взгляд.  
\- Тебе нормально тут с мертвецами? - наверное, это был глупый вопрос. Невежливый. Даже с наездом.  
Рекс пожал плечами.  
\- Нормально.  
\- Разве не тяжело все время видеть смерть?  
\- Нет, когда смерть часть тебя.  
Это пугало. Своей непонятностью. И той частью, которую Джон все-таки понимал.  
\- Сколько ты уже здесь работаешь?  
\- Почти двадцать лет.  
Джон невесело присвистнул. Если Рекс когда-то и был нормальным, то кукушка у него, вероятно, съехала уже безмерно давно. Что он вообще забыл здесь? Уцепился за свои ассоциации? Стоило как можно скорее посетить психотерапевта и выпросить какой-нибудь рецепт, а не ошиваться здесь, приумножая свои неприятности.  
\- Ты вообще как-нибудь развлекаешься? - продолжал Джон, игнорируя здравый смысл. - Хоть бы музыку включил...  
\- А как ты развлекаешься? - неожиданно с интересом спросил Рекс. - Что ты делаешь?  
\- Да то же, что и все, - неужели он этого не знал? - Гулять хожу, посещаю интересные места, встречаюсь с друзьями, иногда путешествую.  
\- С друзьями?  
\- Конечно. Чем больше компания, тем веселей. Веселиться одному совсем не круто. Вообще не круто, когда ты проживаешь что-то, что тебе не с кем разделить.  
Он ничего больше не спросил. Снова погрузился в безмолвие и как-то помрачнел. Больше, чем обычно. Пожалуй, не стоило говорить с ним об этом. Вряд ли он общался с кем-то кроме трупов. Вряд ли у него была семья. Иначе он не поперся бы ночевать к незнакомцу, забив на все.  
\- Извини, - буркнул Джон, осознав это. - Кажется, у тебя не очень много возможностей развлечься.  
Некрасиво было хвастаться перед тем, кто не мог позволить себе того же, что он.  
\- Сходи со мной куда-нибудь, - внезапно попросил Рекс. - Сегодня после работы. Куда ты обычно ходишь.  
\- Тебе вряд ли там понравится, - с сомнением ответил Джон, растерявшись на мгновение. - Но я... подумаю, куда мы могли бы сходить.  
Не хотелось светиться с ним перед знакомыми. Смущать их, его и себя. Объяснять, откуда он взялся. Вообще не хотелось никого видеть - все еще. Сейчас Джон предпочел бы уединение. Он хотел остаться с ним наедине. Наедине с собой и своими кошмарами. Чтобы наконец разобраться в них. У него был повод, у него была мотивация. Он делал это ради себя, но мог осчастливить этим кого-то еще.  
Поэтому он выбрал тихое кафе. Где расположился в самом дальнем углу, в уютном и приятном полумраке. Он ожидал, что Рекс растеряется, оказавшись здесь. Не поймет, как себя вести. Но он только окидывал стены цепким взглядом. И странно смотрел на людей.  
\- Ты пьешь? - спросил Джон, раздумывая, стоит ли сегодня выпить самому.  
\- Нет.  
Это было довольно предсказуемо.  
\- А я все-таки выпью. Пару банок пива.  
Они сидели и молчали весь вечер. Ничего другого Джон уже и не ждал. Ему даже нравилось. Не хотелось ни о чем говорить. Хотелось, чтобы кто-то просто был рядом. Чтобы он не остался один.  
Он удивился, заметив, что улыбается. Сидит и улыбается уже несколько долгих минут. Почему-то было хорошо и легко. И хотелось жить. Впервые за все эти дни действительно захотелось жить. И даже показалось, что может получиться.  
Он ощущал тепло на душе. От атмосферы вокруг, от тихой музыки и ледяных глаз напротив. Он ужинал с повелителем мертвых из своих кошмаров. С человеком, который два раза утешил его, заслонив собой от мертвецов. Страх рухнул в это мгновение. Когда он понял, что больше не боится его - того, из сна. Потому что этот оказался... таким. Прежние ассоциации рухнули. Он сломал какой-то триггер в голове.  
Это сработало.  
\- Пойдем потанцуем, - весело предложил Джон, вставая и утягивая его за руку. Алкоголь уже ударил в голову. И от облегчения после рухнувшей психотравмы стало особенно хорошо.  
Рекс двигался как бревно. Посмотрев на это, Джон засмеялся. Невозможно было сдержаться. Он казался таким несуразным. Таким... реальным. Человечным. Непохожим на ночной кошмар.  
Джон просто подхватил его и попытался вести. Наверное, это было ужасно глупо. Но захватывающе. Этот танец получился близким, почти интимным. Они касались друг друга. Смотрели друг другу в глаза. И от холода ледяных голубых глаз было невероятно тепло.  
Чем дольше они танцевали, тем больше на них начинали коситься. Похоже, им обоим было наплевать. Джон чувствовал себя счастливым. А Рекс вообще не смотрел по сторонам. Только на него. Пристально, неотрывно. Будто пытался прочесть, как книгу. Без слов.  
Вечер выдался прекрасным. Джон давно уже не ощущал такого прилива сил. И теперь они снова вместе шли к нему домой.  
Начался дождь. Запах мокрого асфальта, свет ночных фонарей и почти безлюдные улицы - от всего веяло свежестью и свободой. Джон снова взял Рекса за руку. Наверное, в этом было что-то безумно романтичное. Если бы это был кто-то другой. Кто-то, о ком у него хватило бы сил сказать «я влюбился». Но это... Это не было влюбленностью. Романтикой. Это было психотерапией. Он использовал его.  
«Ночь темна и полна ужасов». Это всплыло в сознании как-то само собой. Кто это сказал, когда? Во сне? Женщина. Голос принадлежал женщине. Но Джон никак не мог вспомнить, о чем шла речь.  
Он отогнал эти мысли. Теплая летняя ночь была полна счастья. Наяву.  
\- Ты останешься? - спросил он, остановившись возле дома.  
\- Если ты пригласишь.  
Рекс больше ни разу не хватал за руки. И вообще не позволял себе ничего лишнего. Наверное, в тот раз он просто растерялся. Не знал, как себя вести. Он не умел заигрывать, не умел даже просто общаться. Он был прямолинейным и немногословным. Загадочным, но честным. И почему-то казалось, что ему можно доверять.  
Эту ночь Джон не собирался проводить, тупо забывшись долгожданным сном. А после танца особенно сильно захотелось узнать, во всем ли Рекс такое ледяное бревно.  
Было немного неловко зажать в прихожей молчаливого дядьку вдвое старше себя и осторожно поцеловать, примериваясь. Изучая собственные ощущения. И вздрогнуть, когда Рекс вдруг резко вскинул руку, обхватывая за плечи и прижимая к себе. Углубляя поцелуй и не давая разомкнуть объятия. Как будто только этого и ждал.  
Значит, он только притворялся бревном.  
Он целовал с жадностью. Даже не давая проявить инициативу. Прижав к стене, навалившись, не позволяя пошевелиться. От этого стало немного не по себе.  
Одежду он срывал неосторожно, резко, как будто пытался поскорее добраться до того, что под ней. И сам раздевался бегло и спешно. Интересно, как давно у него не было секса? Он ведь у него вообще когда-нибудь был?  
Когда Рекс завалил его на кровать, Джону стало по-настоящему неуютно. Нет, он не рассчитывал на нежные и приятные ласки или даже просто дружеский, ни к чему не обязывающий перепих, но эта ледяная, властная страсть пугала его. Ему приходилось бывать снизу, но никогда еще он не ощущал себя объектом, с чувствами которого не считались. Как будто это был не секс между двумя личностями, а чья-то попытка об него подрочить.  
Когда Рекс грубо раздвинул ему ноги, Джон не выдержал и сел на постели, упершись в его грудь рукой.  
\- Слушай, - начал он нервно. Голос дрожал от волнения, - то, что ты делаешь, довольно неприятно. Совсем неприятно. Это должно выглядеть по-другому.  
Рекс внимательно смотрел на него. Но не пытался продолжить. И стало легче. Похоже, он всего лишь снова не знал, как стоило себя вести.  
\- Покажи мне, как это выглядит, - попросил он вкрадчивым, холодным голосом, так напоминающим свист морозного ветра.  
Он уважал его и его желания. Он хотел прикоснуться к чему-то живому. Он хотел это познать.  
Джон придвинулся к нему и нежно поцеловал. Запустил пальцы в волосы у него на затылке. Казалось, Рекс изучал его. Каждое его движение. Чтобы попытаться потом повторить.  
Вначале у него получалось не очень. Как у неопытного девственника в первый раз. Но это было приятно. Приятнее, чем жесткий напор. Когда он убедился, что делает все правильно, его прикосновения стали смелее. Он гладил и мял его ягодицы, целовал лицо, терся бедрами. И, кажется, сам ловил с этого кайф. А Джон ощутил, что понемногу начинает возбуждаться. Это расслабляло. Он смог улыбнуться, глядя в холодные голубые глаза. Даже сейчас на лице Рекса не читалось ни единой эмоции. Что он чувствовал, о чем думал? Невозможно было понять.  
«Ничего ты не знаешь, Джон Сноу».  
Когда Рекс вошел в него медленно и осторожно, Джон обнял его за шею и все же закрыл глаза, всецело погрузившись в ощущения. Они прижимались друг к другу телами, ближе, чем раньше, откровеннее, чем раньше. И это было чем-то большим, чем способом справиться с жизненным дерьмом. Он не был средством забыть о кошмарах. Он стал личностью, к которой в глубине души возникли чувства. К нему такому, какой он есть. Он - а не повелитель мертвых из снов. Это вообще уже больше не имело значения.  
Джон улыбался, глядя в его ледяные глаза. Обнимая его, чувствуя в себе. Сердце стучало так быстро - немудрено, они ведь занимались сексом - а дыхание участилось. Он ощущал себя влюбленным мальчишкой, как годы назад, когда еще был подростком. Он никогда не надеялся испытать это вновь. Тем более, в таких странных обстоятельствах. С таким странным человеком. Но это было по-настоящему здорово. Джон ощутил слабый укол совести, когда осознал, что все это стоило того.  
Ему нравилось происходящее. Нравилось настоящее безотносительно прошлого, через которое он к этому пришел. Нравилось быть с Рексом. Если бы можно было вернуться назад, если бы можно было заплатить этим за то, чтобы все изменить, оставить мать в живых - он не сделал бы этого. Он чувствовал, что ему противно от самого себя. Но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Это было важнее всего.  
Он заснул в объятиях Рекса. А во сне почему-то вновь увидел ледяного повелителя мертвых. Он стоял в пламени. И усмехался. Недосягаемый. Опасный. Жаждущий уничтожить все вокруг. Джон снова попытался добежать до него. Хотелось спросить, почему он так жаждет разрушения. Почему несет смерть. Но мертвецы вновь окружили его.  
Когда он проснулся, было паршиво. Все вчерашнее счастье размазалось об это серое, отвратительное утро. Он вновь был наедине со своими кошмарами. Потому что Рекс перестал ассоциироваться с тем, кого он видел в них. Значит, все было напрасно. Как же это раздражало, как же злило. Как же было больно от того, что он ощущал это так.  
Он собирался встать, но Рекс удержал его за плечо. Мягко, но уверенно.  
\- Знаешь, что заставляет жить, когда ты все потерял? - спросил он, непонятно что имея в виду.  
Джон растерянно мотнул головой. С чего он вообще вдруг заговорил, да еще и о таком?  
\- Надежда, - произнес Рекс, пристально глядя ему в глаза. - Она всегда остается, когда уходит все остальное. Даже если ты утрачиваешь человечность. Даже если забываешь, что такое жизнь.  
Он сказал так много слов. Наверное, это было очень важно, раз он так много сказал.  
Хотелось спросить его о прошлом. Пока он был так многословен. Чтобы хоть что-то о нем узнать.  
\- Что с тобой случилось, что у тебя осталась только надежда?  
\- Это было очень давно.  
\- Расскажи мне.  
\- Я лишился всего, что любил. А взамен получил вечный холод и смерть.  
Джон поежился. Холод и смерть. Было ли это совпадением? Все это? Или с ума все-таки сходил не он, а мир?  
\- У тебя кто-то умер?  
\- Да.  
\- Кто-то близкий? Кто?  
\- Я сам.  
Он не знал, что на это сказать. Правда, совсем не знал. Он додумался только обнять Рекса и уткнуться ему в макушку. Надеясь утешить. Хотя совсем ничего не понимал.  
Наверное, его проблемы были сущей фигней по сравнению с проблемами Рекса. Уже немолодого, просравшего целую жизнь. У Джона все было впереди. Все можно было исправить. Все изменить.  
\- Давай съедемся, - предложил он внезапно, сам не зная, что на него нашло. - Я хочу, чтобы ты оставался со мной каждую ночь.  
«Я хочу, чтобы и у тебя был кто-то, кто будет с тобой каждую ночь». Он не сказал этого вслух.  
Наверное, их отношения развивались слишком быстро. У Джона вообще никогда не было серьезных отношений. Он ни с кем не жил с тех пор, как съехал от родителей. Ему никогда не хотелось попробовать. Но сейчас он почему-то так решил и был твердо уверен в своем желании. Все, что он сейчас переживал, было особенным. Рекс был особенным. Не таким, как все. Его не хотелось отпускать, это было слишком важно. Настолько важно, что Джон был готов на что угодно, лишь бы он не исчез.  
Он перевез вещи в тот же день.  
Поначалу было тяжело уживаться вместе. Менять привычки. Одной ванной на двоих было мало. Не хватало места в шкафу. Но оно стоило того. Они оба больше были не одни. Не наедине с мертвецами. Они могли жить.

***

Когда Джон вернулся с похорон в тот день, то застал Рекса на кухне. Он сидел и читал что-то в телефоне. Вряд ли это могло быть что-то интересное. Документация?  
Джон залез в холодильник и, выудив оттуда бутерброд, плюхнулся за стол. Он был зверски голоден. И хотел заесть стресс.  
\- Отец сказал, что я задолбал выдумывать себе проблемы, - сообщил он почти весело - но прекрасно понимая, что это просто нервное. - Что мне пора повзрослеть. И он больше не станет потакать моей придури.  
Рекс отложил телефон и пристально посмотрел на него. Задавая немой вопрос.  
\- Я... могу пожить у тебя? Отец сказал, чтобы я выметался отсюда. И что денег он мне больше не даст.  
Привычная жизнь рухнула окончательно. Но почему-то сам факт этого совершенно не угнетал.  
\- Тебе не понравится у меня.  
Серьезно? Меньше всего Джон ожидал, что ему вот так откажут. Он же не собирался садиться ему на шею! Просто вот так, спонтанно, ему совершенно некуда было пойти!  
\- Что твой отец собирается делать с этой квартирой?  
\- Сдаст, наверное, - буркнул Джон, стараясь скрыть обиду.  
\- Пусть сдаст ее мне. Мы останемся здесь, я буду за это платить.  
Так вот что он имел в виду...  
\- Нет, не надо, - мотнул головой Джон. - Не хочу говорить ему, что я живу с тобой. Он меня вообще прибьет. Вы же с ним виделись в морге, он знает, кто ты. И знает, как я с тобой познакомился. Неважно, где ты живешь и насколько там хреново, я потерплю.  
Там действительно оказалось хреново. Больше, чем хреново. Во-первых, тесно. Во-вторых, в нормальном жилище должно было быть хоть что-нибудь кроме голых стен, кровати, шкафа и стола. А больше не было вообще ничего. У людей за жизнь накапливались хоть какие-то мелочи - бесполезные статуэтки, подаренные на праздники дальними родственниками, безделушки, фоторамки. А это оказался второй морг. И отсюда хотелось только развернуться и уйти.  
\- Ну, я... привыкну, - только и смог сказать Джон с тяжелым вздохом.  
Это далось легче, чем он думал. Рекс позволял обустраивать жилище по своему вкусу. И вскоре создалось ощущение, что здесь все же есть живые люди. Кажется, это пришлось по вкусу и ему самому.  
У Рекса была невыносимо пустая и бессмысленная жизнь. И он был рад, что в ней появилось хоть что-то, чем он мог заполнить ее.  
Наверное, впервые в жизни Джон ощущал желание о ком-то заботиться. А кто-то, в свою очередь, пытался заботиться о нем. Как умел. И от этого было тепло. Было приятно проживать дни, наполненные смыслом. Кошмары никуда не ушли, но они больше не имели значения. Реальность стала важней.  
Шли дни. Недели. Месяцы. Похожие друг на друга, тихие, умиротворяющие. Иногда Рекс разговаривал. Иногда даже улыбался. Но было достаточно того, что он просто рядом. Что он просто есть.  
Они могли просто валяться в постели вечерами, обнимать друг друга и молчать. Или ходили куда-нибудь, чтобы молчать там. Многое Джон научился понимать без слов. Кроме самого главного. Но даже когда он спрашивал об этом, а Рекс отвечал, все равно ничего невозможно было понять.  
Они расписались по-быстрому, без церемоний, никому об этом не сообщив. Просто так было удобнее. Просто они проживали вместе одну жизнь. А это существенно упрощало волокиту с документами. Это все еще не значило абсолютно ничего. Они отметили это символическим обедом в дешевом кафе.  
Месяцы превращались в годы. Менялась жизнь вокруг. Но все оставалось прежним. Как будто они застряли в одном бесконечном дне. Чтобы что-то понять. Чтобы что-то исправить. Что-то очень важное. Для них обоих. Что-то, ради чего вообще было это все.  
Уснув однажды, Джон увидел больше, чем раньше. Больше, чем разрозненные куски. Они наконец собрались воедино. И он смог увидеть картину целиком.  
Они стояли друг напротив друга. На поле, устланном мертвецами. И было странное чувство дежавю. Повелитель мертвых вскинул руки - и мертвецы встали. Джон бросился к нему, но они перекрыли путь. Ледяной человек усмехался. Обжигал ледяным взглядом. Смотрел с превосходством, с непоколебимой самоуверенностью. А потом развернулся и пошел прочь. Скрылся в толпе. Оставив бороться со смертью.  
Они никогда не произносили слов. За них говорили взгляды. И поступки. Бесконечные попытки убить друг друга. Продемонстрировать свою силу. Это всегда было чем-то большим. Судьбой?  
Ледяной человек нес смерть с собой. Везде, куда бы ни приходил. Вряд ли он вообще мог вообразить, что когда-нибудь она настигнет его самого.  
Он рассыпался в прах. И вместе с ним ушло все, к чему он приложил руку. Все закончилось. Смерть покинула мир, забрав с собой бессчетное количество живых. Но что осталось после нее?

\- Знаешь, мне сегодня приснился очень странный сон, - начал Джон, раздумывая, стоит ли об этом говорить. Ведь он столько лет об этом молчал. - Про север, про крепость, про холодную метель и битву льда и пламени. Там были мы с тобой. Летали на драконах. Мой дышал огнем, а твой льдом. Ты воскрешал мертвецов. Ты пришел, чтобы убить мальчика на инвалидной коляске.  
Рекс посмотрел на него тяжелым взглядом. От этого сделалось немного не по себе. Как же на самом деле надоело, что он предпочитал общаться невербально. Играть в гляделки, как ледяной человек из сна. Иногда им стоило бы говорить.  
За столиком в летнем кафе в жаркий день было тепло, но от этого взгляда почему-то обдало холодом. И Джон ощутил, что снова теряет ощущение реальности. Снова стирает грань между реальностью и сном.  
Наверное, стоило обсудить это с психотерапевтом, а не с Рексом. Он никогда не желал говорить о проблемах в отношениях. От него скорее можно было дождаться действий, чем слов. Но именно их так отчаянно не хватало.  
Рекс так ничего и не ответил. Молча встал, отошел к прилавку и пару минут спустя вернулся с мороженым в руке. Протянул его Джону все так же молча и сел обратно. Вот что он хотел этим сказать?  
Он был похож на это гребаное мороженое. Такой же ледяной. Вот только ни хрена не сладкий. Впрочем, если полить его сиропом...  
Во сне он действительно был похож на мороженое. Если бы он выглядел так, как там, возможно, секс с ним в жару был бы в разы приятнее...  
Черт, какая же чушь лезла в голову.  
\- Скажи что-нибудь, - решительно потребовал Джон. - Что ты об этом думаешь?  
Рекс едва заметно пожал плечами.  
\- Рано или поздно всегда находится тот, кто побеждает смерть.  
От его чуть хрипловатого голоса бросало одновременно и в жар, и в холод. Жаль, что Джон так редко слышал его. Из-за этого потрясного ощущения до него не сразу дошел смысл.  
\- Я не говорил, что ты умер там.  
\- Иногда, чтобы жить, стоит умереть.  
Не было никакой разницы, говорил он или молчал. Его невозможно было понять. Они были вместе уже черт знает сколько лет - а он так и остался загадкой. А ведь с другими он говорил еще реже. Холодный, бесчувственный - как вообще угораздило вляпаться в него и не выбраться до сих пор?  
\- Почему стоит? - безнадежно уточнил Джон, не надеясь на понятное пояснение.  
Но Рекс неожиданно протянул руку и накрыл его ладонь своей, чуть подавшись вперед. Впериваясь в него ледяным взглядом голубых глаз. Джон едва не выронил мороженое от неожиданности - пальцы дрогнули и ослабли на мгновение, едва удержав его. Во всем мире остались только голубые глаза напротив. Ледяные, нечитаемые глаза. И голос, от которого мурашки бежали по коже, прошелестел, словно свист морозного ветра:  
\- Ради любви.  
Ничего ты не знаешь, Джон Сноу. Ничего ты не знаешь. Ничего.  
\- Что было, когда ты подошел к мальчику на коляске? - спросил Джон, не замечая, как дрожит голос.  
Достаточно было уже того, что его не смутил вопрос.  
\- Девочка.  
\- Да, там была девочка.  
\- Она напрыгнула сзади. Я схватил ее.  
\- Дальше. Что было дальше.  
\- Она вонзила мне в сердце нож.  
Это было слишком. Он не решался спросить об этом столько гребаных лет. Потому что боялся услышать ответ.  
\- Что это значит? Что я вижу во сне? Кто ты? Кто я?  
\- Я смерть.  
\- Ты человек. Обычный, хоть и странноватый. Ты человек.  
\- Я смерть, которой судьба дала второй шанс.  
\- Это действительно происходило?  
\- Да.  
\- Когда?  
\- Давным-давно.  
\- В чем смысл?  
\- Я прожил тысячелетия в пустоте и холоде. Я не видел жизнь. Я не чувствовал ее. Она перестала существовать для меня. И мне казалось, что станет легче, если она перестанет существовать для всех. Потому что я отчаялся стать прежним.  
\- Ты говорил мне о надежде. Я помню, ты говорил.  
\- Я всегда знал, что происходит. Я знал, кто ты, когда впервые увидел тебя.  
\- Мы были врагами. Мы хотели друг друга убить.  
\- Ты был единственным живым человеком, кого я видел так близко среди бескрайнего льда. Кто так на меня смотрел. В этом было нечто особенное. Я не мог говорить с тобой. И ты не стал бы слушать. Но ты что-то значил для меня. Я цеплялся за это. Это было моей надеждой. И ты пришел. И заговорил со мной.  
Похоже, там он заигрывал еще хуже, чем здесь. Оживляя мертвецов. Выпендривался единственным, что умел. Как будто хотел что-то доказать ему этим извращением. Именно ему. Именно на него он смотрел, когда делал это. Каждый раз.  
А ведь он ни на кого больше так не смотрел. Так, как на него. Это пугало, пугало даже здесь, в этой жизни. Потому что Джон не знал, как это понять. Что это значит. В этом ощущалась опасность. Потому что он ничего об этом не знал. Никогда ты ничего не знал, гребаный Джон Сноу.  
Джон нервно рассмеялся, не сумев сдержаться. Все это время не он, а мир сходил с ума. Ему не показалось. Он оказался прав.  
\- Ты нашел рядом со мной то, что желал обрести?  
\- Да.  
\- А я? - беспомощно спросил Джон, ощущая весь абсурд происходящего. - Я что нашел рядом с тобой? Мне всю жизнь снились кошмары о том, как ты пытался убить меня. Убить весь мир. Там мне хватало сил с этим бороться. Я был воином. Я шел до конца. А здесь я бездельник и неудачник, сидящий на лекарствах из-за того, существование чего даже невозможно доказать.  
\- Я обещаю не умирать, пока не искуплю это.  
Как же это было... Как же он...  
\- Я все еще сплю, - нервно выдохнул Джон, отдергивая руку и отворачиваясь, чтобы избежать взгляда ледяных глаз. - Это не может быть правдой. Ты не можешь быть...  
\- Король Ночи. Так меня называли тогда.  
\- Я никому этого не рассказывал. Может, я разговаривал во сне, а ты услышал. Я не знаю, мне все равно.  
\- Спроси о чем угодно.  
\- Как ты оживлял мертвецов?  
Он снова не ответил словами. Только повторил тот самый жест. Вряд ли это можно было как-то сформулировать во время сна, чтобы он услышал. Но что-то мешало верить. Может, ощущение, что реальность оказалась страшнее, чем он себе представлял.  
\- Если бы я вернулся туда сейчас, - начал Джон, понимая, что его голос звучит вконец отчаянно и измученно. - Со всей своей памятью. Если бы мне удалось приблизиться к тебе. Если бы я обнял тебя, когда ты стоял там среди мертвецов - это изменило бы что-нибудь?  
\- Я этого не знаю. Этого не произошло.  
Почему-то именно сейчас нестерпимо захотелось поцеловать его. И Джон поцеловал, перегнувшись через стол. Этой жизни было недостаточно.  
\- Если бы я попросил тебя сделать меня таким же, как ты, ты сделал бы? - прошептал он, глядя на него в упор.  
\- Сделал бы.  
\- Это изменило бы что-нибудь?  
\- Да.  
\- Когда я умру, я смогу вернуться туда?  
\- Нет. Это уже произошло.  
\- Что будет, когда мы умрем?  
\- Я этого не знаю.  
\- Я не хочу начинать все сначала.  
\- Невозможно дважды прожить одну и ту же жизнь.  
\- Я найду тебя, куда бы мы ни попали.  
\- Там будет лучше, чем здесь.  
Он снова поцеловал его так крепко и целовал так долго, что вскоре их выгнали из кафе. Они шли по улице, держась за руки. В молчании, таком многословном, таком ярком и чувственном. Там, среди льдов, где он был Королем Ночи, с ним было еще труднее взаимодействовать. Они были разных видов. Из разных миров.  
То, что было между ними, Джон до сих пор не решался назвать любовью. Разве так выглядела любовь? Но как она тогда выглядела?  
Им было хорошо друг с другом. Они были вместе не потому, что так распорядилась судьба, не потому, что друг от друга зависели. И уже несколько лет Джону не хотелось кого-то еще. Этого было достаточно. Достаточно, чтобы жить что угодно, как бы ни выглядела эта жизнь. И любая другая. Он сомневался в себе и своем психическом здоровье, регулярно сомневался в реальности происходящего. Но никогда не сомневался в своих чувствах к молчаливому повелителю мертвых. До которого давно уже хотелось добежать не ради того, чтобы убить.  
Это было единственной реальностью, которую он признавал.  
Это всегда было спокойной ледяной заботой друг о друге. Повседневной, бытовой романтикой на каждый день. Нежностью - хотя до встречи с Рексом Джон не мог представить, что станет называть что-то вроде этого нежностью. Никто из них никогда не говорил другому, что любит его. Нет - Рекс сказал. Сказал, что стоило умереть, чтобы обрести надежду на любовь.  
Для него это была любовь.  
\- Что ты чувствовал там? - спросил Джон, пытаясь понять. Если он вообще мог это понять.  
\- Опустошенность.  
\- Было ли что-то... или кто-то... что могло бы заполнить пустоту в твоей жизни?  
\- Это не было жизнью.  
\- Что тебе было нужно?  
\- Это было невозможно.  
\- Теперь уже не важно. Чего ты на самом деле хотел?  
\- Стать тем, кем я был. Стать живым.  
\- Что значит быть живым? Что такое быть живым? Теплым, с кровью в жилах и нервной системой? Ты был живым, пока мы не встретились в этой жизни? Ты чувствовал себя живым?  
Рекс остановился. Замер. Кажется, он был ошеломлен. Кажется, ему нужно было переосмыслить всю свою жизнь. Но по его лицу по-прежнему ничего нельзя было прочитать.  
\- Если этого недостаточно, может, это вообще не имеет значения? - осторожно произнес Джон, заглядывая ему в глаза. - Может, не в этом смысл?  
\- Это тоже было невозможно, - наконец ответил Рекс, измучив его долгим молчанием. - Обрести любовь во льдах. Мое прикосновение убивало. Я смерть.  
\- А если бы кто-то захотел стать тебе подобным?  
\- Никто не пошел бы на это добровольно. Таких не нашлось за тысячи лет. Никто не променял бы тепло и жизнь на холод и смерть.  
Потому что он даже не пытался что-то изменить. Не верил, что в этом есть смысл.  
Да, наверное очень сложно было бы полюбить его таким, каким он был. С ним у любого вряд ли нашлось бы что-то общее. Но если бы Джон вернулся туда сейчас, зная все, что знал сейчас...  
\- Пошли со мной, - решительно позвал он и потащил Рекса за руку. К карусели на детской площадке. Если он и в детстве был таким же угрюмым... Не стоило ли наверстать?  
Рекс уселся на карусель, озираясь в растерянности. Джону же было весело. Он сел рядом и раскрутил карусель, помогая себе ногой. На них пялились дети, столпившиеся вокруг. И их родители, недовольные тем, что взрослые дядьки оккупировали детскую площадку.  
\- Тебе понравилось? - с улыбкой спросил Джон, когда их все же выгнали и оттуда.  
\- Это как... летать на драконе, - ответил Рекс.  
Ему что, больше вообще не с чем было сравнить?  
Джон поцеловал его под ближайшим деревом, отойдя чуть в сторону от дороги. Чтобы на этот раз никто к ним не приставал.  
\- Давай по мороженому, - предложил он. Жара и так была адской, а после катания на карусели он еще и порядочно вспотел.  
От созерцания Рекса, поедающего мороженое, в голову приходили странные мысли. День уже не стал бы более сумасшедшим, поэтому Джон не нашел причин ими не поделиться.  
\- Ты не чувствуешь себя каннибалом?  
Рекс посмотрел на него. Потом перевел взгляд на мороженое, кажется, догадавшись, что он имеет в виду. И неожиданно усмехнулся. По-прежнему скупо и странно, одним уголком губ.  
\- Ты можешь сравнить меня с чем-то хорошим? Ты считаешь, что я похож на что-то хорошее?  
Забавно. Что он услышал именно это в его словах. Что именно это было важно для него.  
\- На что угодно можно смотреть под разным углом. Нет ничего абсолютного. Просто в твоей жизни не было альтернативных точек зрения. Тебя не научили иначе на себя смотреть.  
\- Разве на это можно как-то иначе смотреть?  
\- Можно. Если бы ты все еще был Королем Ночи, я бы не мучился сейчас от жары.  
Он рассмеялся. Джон совсем не был уверен, что это был именно смех. Звенящий, как натянутая струна, почти беззвучный. Жуткий, но такой долгожданный. Им давно надо было обо всем этом поговорить.  
\- Я не виню тебя за кошмары. Я не ненавижу то, что случилось со мной. Может, и тебе стоит перестать переживать об этом? Это в твоей голове. Выброси это - и оно исчезнет. Зачем это тебе? Теперь у тебя есть что-то другое. Теперь это не все, что у тебя есть.  
Он улыбался. Как-то очень странно, криво - он же совсем этого не умел. И задумчиво смотрел вдаль. Может, даже мечтательно. Джон хотел уже спросить о его мыслях, когда он заговорил сам:  
\- Помнишь, давным-давно ты говорил, что путешествовал? Я хочу посмотреть мир. Я видел так мало. Бесконечные снега и этот город. Я хочу знать, как бывает по-другому. Как можно по-другому на все смотреть.  
Как здорово, что он этого захотел.

***

Пожалуй, после этого дня все переменилось. Откровенный разговор расставил все на свои места.  
Рекс стал разговорчивее. Иногда он даже пытался улыбаться. Джон очень надеялся, что он чувствует себя счастливым, оказываясь в прекрасных местах, в которых никогда не мечтал побывать. Это было заметно по каким-то едва уловимым косвенным признакам. Они провели вместе так много времени - но Джон до сих пор не был уверен, что правильно понимает его. А это было так важно. Научиться понимать. Без слов, без движений. По взгляду холодных, ничего не выражающих глаз.  
Мира не существовало, когда они находились вдали от цивилизации. Но при этом они узнавали его во всей красе. И в этом была свобода. Джон ощущал, что он вообще не нуждается в человечестве. Что вполне мог бы пожертвовать им ради того, что сейчас имел. Здесь в этом не было нужды - но там, во сне, он больше не сражался на стороне живых. Он сделал выбор. И не чувствовал, что мог бы о нем пожалеть. Человечество не делало его счастливым, не давало того, что он обрел с Рексом. Человечество накладывало ограничения. Человечество было страшнее, чем Белые Ходоки.  
Было здорово сидеть с ним под раскидистым деревом на высоком холме и смотреть на просторы внизу. Леса, поля и бескрайнее небо с плывущими по нему облаками. Джон скользил по ним взглядом, гадая, на что они похожи. Но ничего не приходило в голову. Облака как облака.  
Он думал о разнице между «не о чем поговорить» и «нет смысла говорить». С Рексом это часто было просто не нужно. Было достаточно сидеть сейчас, держа его за руку, чувствуя, что он рядом. Испытывать чувства, море чувств. С ним всегда было хорошо и спокойно, он никогда не выходил из себя, и казалось, что все контролирует. В нем не было страстей, не было ярости. Может, только ледяная, рассудительная ненависть - и в большей степени к самому себе.  
Рад ли он был, проживая эти солнечные, теплые дни? Чувствовал ли какую-то разницу? Или сами по себе они вообще не имели для него ценности? Он вообще не обращал на это внимания, пока был один. Потому что не умел это жить. Он уже не знал, что с этим делать, даже когда это обрел. И вспоминал только сейчас. Понемногу, осторожно, пытаясь понять, правильно ли с этим обращается. Как когда-то с любовью. Джону приходилось объяснять ему простые, очевидные вещи. Насколько же Рекс на самом деле разучился жить, если не понимал таких вещей?  
\- Ты никогда не был намеренно грубым. Мне всегда казалось, что ты просто не умеешь жить. Не умеешь общаться. А там мне казалось, что ты зло. Я рад, что смог увидеть это по-другому. Понять тебя.  
\- Тебе не нравится грубый секс?  
Почему он именно об этом спросил?  
\- Ну, я мог бы потерпеть, - нехотя ответил Джон. - Но это все-таки не мое. Никогда не было мое.  
\- А если бы я просто связал тебя?  
\- А если бы я тебя?  
\- Нет, не стоит.  
\- Почему?  
\- Я все еще помню день, когда стал Королем Ночи. Помню ту беспомощность и страх. Мне будет неприятно к этому вернуться. Со мной уже не может произойти ничего страшней. Но это не имеет значения.  
\- Переживи это по-другому. Со мной.  
Почему-то Рекс не стал спорить. Почему-то он настолько ему доверял, что позволил привязать себя к дереву. Обычно он пялился на него вообще в любые моменты - но сейчас сидел, закрыв глаза. Сейчас он смотрел не на него, а вглубь себя. И видел перед собой Детей Леса. И вспоминал, как в сердце вонзалось драконье стекло.  
Джон уселся на его бедра и положил руки ему на плечи. Было немного не по себе. Они общались взглядами - а сейчас по его лицу совершенно ничего невозможно было понять.  
Когда они не смотрели друг другу в глаза, казалось, что они теряют друг с другом связь. Когда Джон не мог посмотреть ему в глаза, он чувствовал, будто утрачивает способность с ним взаимодействовать. Будто они безмерно далеко. Будто между ними вообще ничего не существует. И это было пугающее и неприятное ощущение. Когда Рекс делал так - это означало, что ему действительно плохо. Только так он вообще мог показать, насколько ему плохо.  
Джон обхватил его лицо ладонями, погладил по впалым щекам. Припал к губам в поцелуе. Рекс ответил через несколько невыносимо долгих мгновений. И наконец все же открыл глаза.  
Он оставался неподвижен, пока Джон ласкал его. Только следил взглядом. Только вздрогнул на мгновение, когда Джон приложил ладонь к его груди напротив сердца. Но по-прежнему молчал. Не просил остановиться и прекратить.  
Наверное, впервые Джон ощутил к нему острое сочувствие, настоящее понимание, через что он прошел. Как ему было плохо. Лишиться всего, потерять свою жизнь, потерять самого себя. Остаться в пустоте и одиночестве. Ему некуда было идти, нечего делать, он стал оружием в чужих руках. Никто не заслуживал такой участи.  
Но не было больше ни пустоты, ни одиночества. Были они вдвоем. И если бы Джон был там - там, где с ним случилось это - если бы не смог этому помешать, он сказал бы им: «Сделайте меня таким же». Он бы обнял его, окутанного отчаянием, ощущающего себя мертвым. Он бы сказал: «Ты не один. Ты никогда не будешь один».  
Может, он научился говорить это взглядом. Может, Рекс читал его мысли. Может, ему просто стало тепло от объятий, от того, как Джон двигался на нем. Он подался вперед, впиваясь в его губы. В этом была бушующая ледяная страсть. Холодная, рассудительная, трезвая. Надежная и продуманная. Длиною в вечность. Потому что у него не было мимолетных чувств, которым он мог поддаться. У него были другие - глубокие, расчетливые, четкие и ясные, о которых он всегда мог сказать, если начинал говорить.  
Джон никогда не мог сформулировать свои чувства к нему. Да почти ни к чему не мог. Он не был ни в чем уверен, ничего не понимал и не умел анализировать. Чувства Рекса были чистыми, как нетронутый снег. Искренними - казалось, лгать он вообще не умел или не видел смысла. Да и как можно было солгать, если почти всегда молчал? Сколько же прекрасных качеств таилось в ледяном Короле Ночи. Сколько такого, чего не было ни в ком из живых людей.  
Он не умел жить. Не умел любить. Но чувства и желание научиться помогали ему. Этого было достаточно. Признавший себя мертвым больше не считал себя таковым. Он поверил в то, что жизнь принадлежит и ему. Что он имеет на нее такое же право. Что «быть живым» это не «быть теплым». Это совсем о другом.  
Он хотел снова стать человеком. С тех самых пор, как в его сердце вонзилось драконье стекло. Не понимая, чего хочет на самом деле.  
Король Ночи, повелитель мертвых из снов, всегда отчаянно хотел только одного - вспомнить, каково быть живым.  
Джон уткнулся ему в лоб, улыбаясь. И ему улыбались в ответ. Он видел что-то новое во взгляде Рекса. Облегчение? В его голове окончательно пала стена, отделяющая от веры в то, что счастье возможно и для него.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя? - тихо спросил Джон, и это прозвучало невероятно глупо. Когда он что-то говорил, это постоянно звучало глупо. Впрочем, он бы не сошел за умного, даже если бы все время молчал, как Рекс.  
Отчего в нем вдруг проснулась эта самокритичность?  
\- Я чувствую это. Об этом не обязательно говорить.  
Да. Пожалуй. Это просто не имело значения. У них было взаимопонимание без слов. Наконец было. Может, еще было куда расти, может, всегда было, куда расти. Джон хотел овладеть этим в совершенстве. Способностью говорить с ним без слов. И понимать, что говорит он.  
Наверное, он уже тогда готовился к этому. Уверовав, что это произойдет. И посвятил этому всю свою дальнейшую жизнь.  
Забавно - он не ждал, что когда-нибудь, спустя еще пару десятилетий, они умрут в один день, и никому из них не придется хоронить другого. Так везло очень малому количеству людей.  
Они сидели рядом и держались за руки, пока падал самолет. И смотрели друг другу в глаза. Не было страшно, не было сожалений. Джон улыбнулся до того, как провалился во тьму.  
Когда он очнулся, перед ним был потолок темной и непривлекательной комнаты. А на теле множество шрамов. И рядом красная женщина. Это ведь она сказала, что ночь темна и полна ужасов? Она просто ни черта в этом не понимала. Ее глупая и жестокая религия затмила ей последние мозги.  
Забавно. Что в какой-то мере они умерли оба. Но Джон все еще ощущал себя живым.  
Он терпеливо жил дальше. Он знал, что произойдет. Знал, когда настанет момент действовать. Так, чтобы не проиграть.  
Он так долго представлял это в своей голове, что совсем не чувствовал растерянности, стоя перед Королем Ночи среди мертвецов. Разделенный с ним расстоянием. Вокруг полыхал огонь и гибли люди. А они снова смотрели друг другу в глаза.  
\- Стой! - крикнул Джон, когда Король Ночи начал поднимать руки. И он действительно остановился. - Ты меня понимаешь? - наверное, он понимал. Только не мог ответить сам. - Послушай меня.  
Джон бросил меч с полной уверенностью в том, что делает. И пошел вперед. На этот раз его никто не останавливал.  
Он неотрывно смотрел в голубые глаза. Даже когда поравнялся с ним. Этим он мог сказать больше, чем чем-то другим. В этом было больше информации, чем в словах, правильную формулировку для которых частенько очень сложно было подобрать. Слова путали. Взгляд не лгал.  
Губы Короля Ночи были холодными, когда он коснулся их. Он и правда как будто лизал мороженое. Или фруктовый лед. С привкусом морозной свежести. Джон улыбнулся, когда подумал об этом. И ощутил, как когтистые руки вцепились в его плечи. Как тогда, в прихожей, в их первый раз.  
Это сработало.  
Холод распространился от губ по всему телу. И Джон перестал ощущать контраст. Он скинул мех, оставшись в одних штанах - в нем больше не было нужды. Он умер - умер как человек, как Король Ночи когда-то, он стал таким же, как он.  
\- Я не хочу тебя терять, - шепнул он, и его голос прозвучал как свист морозного ветра. - Ты там умрешь. Отступи, не ходи туда, отправь мертвецов, чтоб они ослабли, чтоб от них никого не осталось. Нужно больше времени. Нужно, чтобы умерли все.  
Когда мертвые встали, Джон непроизвольно придвинулся к Королю Ночи поближе. К этому привыкнуть, пожалуй, было тяжелее всего.  
\- Черт, я все еще их боюсь, - удрученно буркнул он, прижимаясь уже вплотную. Быть Белым Ходоком и бояться вихтов - это было больше позорно или смешно?  
Король Ночи обнял за плечи. В его холодных объятиях сразу стало тепло. Спокойно и безопасно. Они так и стояли несколько долгих минут, пока продолжали умирать живые люди. Вместе. И ничто больше не имело значения. Мир становился безопасным для них.  
Когда никого не осталось, Король Ночи взял его за руку и повел за собой. К мальчику на инвалидной коляске, который был когда-то его братом. Теперь все было иначе, и это уже ни для кого не имело значения. И никто не был этому удивлен.  
Когда пал Трехглазый Ворон, пришла Долгая Ночь.  
Джон всегда любил север. Бескрайние снега, природные просторы. Все это было так близко ему. Еще тогда, с одичалыми - он хотел навечно остаться за Стеной, мешал только долг. Теперь ничего этого не было. Он больше не чувствовал себя принадлежащим этому миру. Он стал свободен. Именно так он смог обрести то, чего всегда хотел.  
Рекс считал, что кому-то придется пойти на жертву, чтобы быть с ним рядом. Но Джон не чувствовал, что ему пришлось чем-то жертвовать. Близкие... Прожив другую жизнь, он перестал их таковыми считать. Наверное, это же произошло с Браном. Наверное, Бран понимал его.  
Джон не шел на жертвы ради любви, как ему пришлось бы с Дейенерис. Наверное, с кем угодно - потому что его место было там, за Стеной, но теперь он не видел себя рядом с одичалыми. Хотя и с Иггритт среди льдов ему было хорошо и тепло - и он все еще мог вспоминать об этом с теплом. Потому что он чувствовал себя свободным. Потому что именно такой любви он всегда для себя хотел. Вольной. Но в голове было столько дерьма о долге и чести... Он сам просрал то, что имел. Но это был совсем другой он.  
Король Ночи обернулся к нему, и Джон попытался улыбнуться. Но среди вихтов и Белых Ходоков, среди мертвых, где он один казался живым, было по-прежнему неуютно. Он стоил того, чтобы отдать ради него жизнь. Всю, которая только существовала. Пусть бы ее вообще не осталось во всем мире. Если живые могли убить его - пусть их не будет. Пусть не будет никого. Только тьма и холод. Не кровь и плоть делали их живыми. Не свет и тепло.  
Когда Король Ночи подцепил когтистым пальцем его подбородок и привлек к себе, нестерпимо захотелось, чтобы вся его армия отвернулась. Когда драконы пялились на его секс с Дейенерис, он и то чувствовал себя менее неловко. Драконы сошли бы за кота - а коты делали так постоянно. Но вихты и Белые Ходоки скорее походили на людей.  
\- Пошли в замок, - удрученно предложил Джон, надеясь, что вся эта толпа не попрется за ними. Но Король Ночи, похоже, понял, что он имел в виду. И приказал им оставаться здесь.  
Джон ждал от него грубости. Как тогда, в первый раз. Ведь нынешний он ничего не помнил. Он был совсем другим. Прежним. Как задолго до встречи с ним. Но, когда они зашли в какие-то покои и остановились друг напротив друга, Король Ночи почти с нежностью огладил его обнаженные плечи. И даже его когти не причинили вреда.  
Джон робко дотронулся до его щеки. И скользнул рукой к наростам, образующим корону. Почему-то очень захотелось лизнуть хотя бы один. Как это было глупо.  
Без доспехов он выглядел таким же тощим, как и там. В его ледяных мускулах чувствовалась стальная сила. Но он не хватал за руки, не прижимал к поверхностям. Он вел себя странно. Он ласкал как тот, другой.  
Наверное, если бы Джон все еще оставался человеком, он получил бы обморожение, трахаясь с ходячей мороженкой. Именно об этом он почему-то думал во время прелюдии - до того было странно. Он был счастлив, он предчувствовал вечную любовь - но это все равно было странно. Очень, мать его, странно. Но так хорошо.  
Так хорошо обнимать его в процессе и потом, когда они уже расположились на кровати. Сколько чертовых тысяч лет Королю Ночи была недоступна банальная кровать? Одинокий, несчастный, окруженный мертвецами. В какой-то мере он, конечно, сошел с ума. Любой бы сошел. Но он сохранил острый, цепкий ум и способность познавать новое. Он смог познать то, о существовании чего забыл давным-давно. Он узнал любовь, когда увидел ее. И в глубине души Джон гордился тем, что смог показать - смог так, чтобы он разглядел. Он в совершенстве овладел умением общаться без слов. У него ушла на это вся жизнь.  
«Все я знаю», - огрызнулся он в ответ на фразу рыжей бестии, всплывшую в сознании. «Теперь знаю. Что был дураком и не желал разглядеть за смертью любовь. Потому что не представлял, что в чьем-то другом восприятии она может выглядеть так странно».  
Он не представлял, что кто-то ледяной и мертвый вообще может быть способен на любовь. Это вообще никому и никогда, наверное, не приходило в голову. В сознании назойливо замаячил термин «дискриминация». Ксенофобная дискриминация Белых Ходоков.  
Джон мысленно вздохнул. Ему определенно стоило прожить ту жизнь - неважно теперь, привиделось ему или нет. Она заставила иначе посмотреть на вещи. Заставила развиваться как личность. Он был так рад, что все это произошло.  
\- Ты говорил, что я не смогу вернуться, - шепнул он тихо, не ожидая найти понимание.  
И вздрогнул, когда свистящий голос прошелестел:  
\- Я был неправ.  
Джон поднял голову, мгновение назад мирно покоящуюся на груди у Короля Ночи. Он улыбнулся. Он улыбался так в своем стиле - затаенно, едва заметно, но так счастливо. Задорные искорки ледяного пламени плясали в его голубых глазах. Родных, знакомых голубых глазах.  
Он, черт бы его побрал, всегда знал больше, чем говорил.  
\- Мороженка моя холодненькая, - улыбнулся Джон, сгребая его в объятия. Он был так феерично, безумно счастлив. Так отчетливо понимал, что большего не мог и желать.


End file.
